Will Ostler
Will Ostler (b. August 28, 1994) is a former member of the Armies of Organa and allegedly the older brother of Nicholas, Chris, Saul, and Valiera Nelson. He and Valiera have a very close relationship along with Miranda Patrick. He used to irritate Charles, but he eventually put aside his petty hatred of him. Biography Early life Will Ostler was born on August 28, 1994. Tower Placement years Meeting Valiera Nelson Will met Valiera Nelson in 2001; the two "instantly clicked". Eventually, they separated, and Ostler went to a new school, befriended new individuals, and became a part of a different family. Nine years later, they were reunited, much to the delight of them both. It has never been confirmed whether or not Nicholas, Chris, and Saul are his siblings, biologically or otherwise. They shared experiences regarding and . At one point, Ostler witnessed Nelson yelling at an undisclosed individual's grandmother. He attended Tower Placement School, where he had a gaggle of three female friends in November of 2010. He graduated just prior to the outbreak of the School War in 2011. Apparently, Valiera continually complained to Will about a member of the Armies of Organa named Charles. Prolonged graduation In August, Will began hanging out with Valiera more than ever, as she called them and her lesbian girlfriend Miranda Patrick 'inseparable'. This was because they had moved in with each other. Will also became annoyed when Charles did not realize he and Valiera were related, as he said his surname was "Ostler" on Instagram, leading to the confusion. Apparently, he had a crush on a girl that Valiera didn't know about, and he refused to identify her when she found out. When she put on Instagram that she wanted Will's crush to stand up, Will angrily said she was making him think of death. When the school year began, Ostler officially graduated from high school along with his peers, a ceremony which had been prolonged due to the events of the School War. After Tower Placement While the Skirmish in Provo was ensuing elsewhere, Will Ostler joined Val Quintana in antagonizing Charles online at the beginning of November, calling him a "muppet" and a "fucking vegetable" and telling him he resembled a monkey and smelled like a skunk, to which Charles smoothly responded with "that has to be preferable to resembling you". It is unknown what he was doing for the remainder of the month though he clearly took pity on Valiera, even though Luke Norris pointed out that Valiera was a victim of karma — verbal abuse warrants verbal abuse, so it made sense people were so mean to her because she was always mean to them first. Ostler ignored him. Val eventually mended her relationship with Charles and presumably, Will did as well. It is unclear if they were dating, but Will did not feel awkward around Charles and acted as though they had always been oblivious to each other, much to the latter's chagrin. At this point, he had been dating an undisclosed girl for a long time. Shortly before the Escape from the Petersen House, Quintana returned from Salt Lake and Ostler went swimming with her and Charles. Quintana posted a photo of them on Instagram, which was seen by Summer Petersen. She had a more complex reason for returning, however, as she was determined to fight in the Second Battle of Tower Placement to compensate Natalia Thornton for her lack of reliability during the Cavalier Offensive. Personality and traits Will appears to possess a very geekish personality. He is constantly thinking about anime and major film franchises about concepts such as superheroes or midieval times. Despite ultimately being mysterious personality-wise, he does not appear to be a pleasant or friendly person at all, leading people like Charles and his (Charles') homeroom teacher to see him as unprincipled and egotistical. For example, Charles was unaware he was related to Valiera Nelson since his surname was "Ostler", and he responded with "um duh u really didnt know?" He is very judgemental and displays "preferential treatment". Even his warm relationship with Quintana and Patrick, both of whom he was exceedingly overprotective of, was less proof of a loving nature, and more proof of his ability to play at civility when it suited his ends. This is supported by his later yelling at Charles and threatening him for making a proposal to compensate his (Will's) roommate. It appears that his love for Valiera is less intimate and more subject to a possessive obsession. He was obnoxious, condescending, pessimistic, and a hypocritical ingrate, much like Preston Rumsworth. He claims to love Valiera and hates Charles for having a similar, though less objectifying, opinion of her. Online, Will is known to use pathetic insults such as calling people muppets or vegetables or going so far as to deal in the absolute that they are doing what he wants them to, or they do not work out to stay fit — as opposed to Charles, who rarely offends people deliberately and uses clever trash talk when he does. He is also known to be fond of posting memes, especially ones about anime. Relationships Family , his sister.]] It is unknown how Will feels about his parents, or if Valiera has encouraged him into thinking they were stupid, as she thought. Will was extremely fond of her; of all her siblings, she loves him the most. Will is capable of playing at civility, and has made several claims about how he regards her which sound more obsessive than intimate in their nature. For instance, he claims that he takes pleasure in watching her succeed in life, is wholeheartedly convinced of her loyalty to him (although she is truly loyal to very few people) and has even claimed no better friend exists in the solar system. He also showed her undeserved pity on several occasions, which likely had something to do with his unpleasant nature, as Luke Norris noticed. His compliments are also exaggerated, as he claimed that she wears her heart on her sleeve. It would seem that like her, he is not capable of genuine love, rather being consumed by a possessive obsession that could be the result of not seeing her for nine years, and leaping at the chance to become her guardian so he could be even more overprotective of the girl he clung to so desperately. Miranda Patrick ]] Will also spends a lot of time with his sister's ex-girlfriend, Miranda Patrick, since they live together. It can be assumed that they get along together. Charles and Luke Norris ]] Will did not like Charles or Luke Norris at all. They first crossed paths when he disrespected Charles just for thinking he was not related to Valiera (an understandable confusion). He resented them in spite of barely knowing them, mistakenly believing Charles was conspiring against Valiera and Luke was in on it. After he gave Valiera pity she did not deserve, Luke called him on it and told him "this is how karma works". Valiera continually complained to him about Charles, and it is possible Miranda has done likewise. Despite this, Charles and Will are alike in a couple of ways. Both of them love Valiera passionately, consider meeting her to be sheer fate and destiny, take pleasure in watching her succeed, and enjoyed watching her treat someone aggressively for which she had a physical advantage over (an unnamed old woman and Tower Placement student). But they are also different because Will "wears his heart on his sleeve" and Charles is in a place where it is too risky for him to do likewise. Will also "instantly clicked" with Valiera, something Charles could only dream of having achieved when Vincent Organa first gave him his fateful task. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas based Will Ostler off of his friend Nikki's brother Brian, who shared Will's surname. He appears as an extra in and is identified on before serving as a minor antagonist in . While Charles once claimed Will was lying, it is unclear why he considers himself and Valiera siblings, as he is practically raising her and they are not related, as his surname is Ostler, not Quintana, and he never changed it to Nelson. Will only appears once physically in canon, only appearing as online texts Charles reads on a screen and a photo seen by Summer Petersen, making him a mysterious and ultimately hitherto unimportant character. Despite this, he is practically raising Valiera, a major character in the franchise. Appearances * * * Category:1994 births Category:Born in August Category:Males Category:Boy-Team members Category:Villains Category:Tower Placement students Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Bullies Category:American individuals Category:Caretakers